Must Be Magic
by Tiffypie
Summary: There's no way Huey Freeman isn't magical..just something about him that makes you squirm. Is it his words? His expressive thoughts? Or simply his brutal honesty? Whatever it is, Jazmine Dubois can't get enough of it.


"Go away," he said, looking up from his book at me with those gorgeous maroon eyes. Oh, how they made me melt on the inside..wishing I could call him mine. But that'll never happen. _He can't stand me._

"Don't be such a _sourpuss_, Huey," I said, giving him one of my genuine smiles as I sat down next to him. I think I saw one of his eyes twitch, but I'm not sure.

"Stay then. See if I care," he said bluntly, turning his eyes back to the book. I narrowed my eyes at that boy. He could say only a few simple words, but they felt like a thousand daggers! God, how easy he can make me mad.

"Fine then Freeman, I'll leave-" I started to say, lifting up from the table angrily before he interrupted me.

"Jazmine, sit."

I froze in shock.

His hand was grasping onto my wrist tightly, as if he'd lose me. _There were those eyes again,_ staring up at me pleadingly. I sat back down, holding back the giddy smile that threatened to creep on my face. Seriously, you have no idea how happy I am. Like, since when has Huey ever wanted company? _Specifically,_ mine? Hah, I can see it now: **Breaking news! Huey Freeman desires company! **

His hand let go of my wrist, the comforting warmth leaving instantly. I exhaled, realizing I was holding my breath in a state of nervousness. "I was kidding, y'know? I didn't mind your company," he then said, cocking an eyebrow up.

I smiled and chuckled lightly. "Oh, I just—y'know, you never kid around..so I didn't know if.." I let my voice trail off. He blinked at me boringly before turning his attention, once again, back to his book. I sighed, relishing the thought that had failed to keep his attention.

"What's good niggas?" a familiar ghetto voice said. I turned to see none other than the on the Freeman boy, Riley. "I knew ya'll squares were in here," he continued to say, referring to the school's library. Huey rolled his eyes silently furrowing his eyebrows at his brother.

"Excuse me Mr. Freeman, but I'm afraid you're too loud," the librarian then said from her desk in the front, peering through her petite reading glasses.

Riley gave her a look before taking out his Gameboy, already indulging himself to cure his bored state of mind. "Where's Cindy? She's not here today?" I asked, wondering why he wasn't with her.

"Principal's office," he said simply, not looking up from his game console. I nodded. Anyone could've guessed that. "She got in a fight..well, _started_ a fight," he continued.

"Not surprising," Huey commented, turning a page of his book with a lack of interest.

"Yeah, well her ass in detention. So, I'm hanging with ya'll losers at the moment, feel me?" Riley said, his Chicago accent flaring.

Normally, I would be bothered that he called me a _loser, _but I don't socialize with Riley often so I'll just let it slide for the greater good.

The librarian cut us a look.

"There's my partner in crime..been looking for yo' ass Reezy!" Cindy suddenly laughed as she walked into the library. Riley's face instantly brightened at the sight of her, putting up his Gameboy and standing up from the table.

"Excuse me, but this is a library! I'm afraid you kids need to lower your voices-"the librarian started before Riley and Cindy cut her off.

"Man, shut the hell up! Can't you see I'm talking?!" Riley yelled, throwing his arms up.

"Yeah ya old bitch! Betta watch out before-"Cindy began before she was interrupted.

"Both of ya'll just _stop!_" this coming from Huey. Everyone turned to look at him in awe. His book was closed and he was casting the deadliest glare imaginable. "Just for a moment, could you two listen to yourselves?" his voice seeming to grow soft.

Riley and Cindy exchanged confused looks.

"Too caught up in your own worlds to realize your actions? Are you two really that blind and shallow? You're so disrespectful, not only to this lovely old lady, but to your souls as well. It's exhausting just to watch as you slowly rot away into a pit of nothingness..and once you're done rotting, whose going to be there to revive you?" Huey carried on, his words seeming to roll off his tongue smoothly as a true poet's would.

I don't know why I smiled, but I did. Maybe it was Huey's personality that just keeps surprising me. _His destined words…his expressive thoughts…his brutal honesty._ I can't seem to get enough of this boy.

"So next time you say something..ask yourself this: Are you hurting them, or simply yourself?" Huey finished, his eyes now soft as he stared at Riley and Cindy caringly. I resisted the urge to hug him, knowing this was hurting him more than it was hurting them. They both looked at the ground shamefully.

And just like that, Huey's attention was gone as he turned back to his book as if nothing had ever happened.

"Well, you two should um..be heading back to class now," the old librarian said, motioning for Riley and Cindy to leave. They both gave her apologetic looks before leaving the library without a single word. I looked back at Huey, shocked to see that he was already looking at me. And then quickly, his eyes darted back to the book page.

Weird.


End file.
